The present invention relates to a chuck and apparatus equipped with the same used in mechanical process, in particular, to a chuck and a table drill with the same for drilling a Millipore.
Conventional cutters used in a drilling machine, a turning machine, a milling machine, a boring machine and a digitally controlled machine have three jaws. Those table drills specialized in drilling usually adopt the conventional three-jaw cutters to perform conventional process. The operator can directly control the depth and length of drilling by using the handle. The stronger the force is applied to the handle, the stronger the pressure is applied to a workpiece to be processed. The above operation is effective for the conventional process. However, when the process needs higher precision such as drilling a pore having a diameter less than 0.2 mm, the conventional operation cannot be performed correctly.
The reasons are as follows: (1) The conventional three-jaw chuck cannot hold a small bit. Even if the bit is held, it is hard to ensure the bit in a correct position. Once a bit is in a position deviated from the center, the bit will be broken when it rotates in high speed. (2) Since the feed of a cutter is manually operated by an operator, it is hard to actually control the feed and the depth of the cutter. In fact, people have more or less such an experience that when a bit contacts the workpiece, the bit will be broken once a force is applied thereto. Thus, it is difficult to drill a millipore with a diameter equal to or less than 0.2 mm for workpieces used in the field of machining, electronic engineering, automobile manufacturing, clock/watch production, laser device, computer and aerospace.
An object of the invention is to provide a flexible and reliable chuck, which comprises:
a holding jaw comprising four holders;
a jaw-position guiding body with a square hole at the front portion for positioning the holding jaw;
a crossing linkage for connecting the jaw-position guiding body to the jaw, comprising a crossing head and a projection portion between which a groove is formed;
a guiding jacket operably positioned with respect to both the crossing linkage and the jaw-position guiding body;
a positioning screw nut threadably engaged with the jaw-position guiding body;
a screw collar threadably engaged with the crossing linkage; and a bevel gear housing fixedly attached about the screw collar.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a table drill for drilling a millipore, which comprises:
a base;
a column standing on the base; and
a composite body arranged on the column, comprising a motor, a chuck for chucking a small twist dill, a drilling spindle, and controlling means for controlling the drilling spindle to move upwards and downwards and automatically adjusting the pressure applied to the bit, wherein said controlling means comprises:
a gearbox jacketing a horizontal axis of said controlling means, at one end of which a first block is formed;
a linkage box comprising a second block at one end corresponding to the first block of the gearbox;
a handle disposed on the other end of the linkage box; and
a spring positioned between the first block and the second block.